dungeon_of_the_endlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Chef Nanor
"'''The youngest prodigy from a proud family of galactically famous chefs, Nanor ended up disgraced when he unwittingly purchased "black Andromedan truffles" that turned out to be pellets of Velan rabbit dung. Fighting to rebuild his reputation, he is a ruthless and uncompromising opponent who can turn anyone and anything into lunchmeat."' Overview Chef Nanor is a moderately tanky support hero. Though lacking in combat prowess, he learns useful passive skills that will assist your food economy through leveling. While most of his kit is fairly lackluster, his unique active skill Cooking with Gas is arguably one of the best in the game, making it possible to survive waves which would otherwise end a run. Stats ''The above table is accurate, as of update 1.0.15 Weapon: Sword Armor Device Hero ID: H0016 Strategy Cooking with Gas is one of, if not the best, active skills in the entire game. This is the main reason to use Chef Nanor. No other hero has the capability of consistently doing as much damage as he can thanks to this ability. An AoE that hurts every enemy on the floor - and increases the dust drop rate - Nanor allows you to effortlessly survive and thrive in waves that would otherwise destroy you. Just recharge it with science and use it again if the wave survived. There are few active skills that even come close to the effectiveness of Cooking with Gas, and none of those are as consistent. The rest of his skills are not anywhere near as powerful, though they do synergize nicely. Last Supper is a decent team damage buff, and Soylent Green and Extenders both help your food economy in meaningful ways. Nanor is also fairly tanky in his own right. His main weaknesses come from his lack of notable contributions to a team besides his active abilities. Apart from Cooking with Gas, he is a very average character in terms of stats and passives. He is far outclassed by other heroes when it comes to serving a dedicated role. He isn't great at combat but can't Operate and has low wit. Using Cooking with Gas to the fullest also requires science that you may not have to spare. Despite his amazing abilities, sometimes you may want a more dedicated operator, scout, or frontline combatant than what Nanor can offer. Story Events Chef is involved in the following events: *Flame Wars Quotes When found in a dungeon: *''"The first thing a chef learns is proper use of a blade. Alla cucinaaaaa!"'' *''"Cooking is like love: It is a long, hot, sweaty effort that ends in bliss."'' *''"Every one of these monsters is going to get spatchcocked, brined, and barbecued!"'' When opening a door: * “Just get me a big enough can opener.” * “Hey monsters! Would you rather be chopped, diced, or minced?" * "Ready to see what kitchen cutlery can do in trained hands?" When repairing a module: * "I don't repair stuff. The sous-chefs do that." When low on health: * "I've had worse from a cheese grater." When carrying the crystal: * "Bah. I've carried stewpots heavier than this." * "This isn't heavy. A full unboned Groit oxen carcass? That's heavy." When riding the elevator: * "Whoever is humming that song, stop it or I kill you." * "I'm claustrophobic" * "Sorry in advance if I flip into a psychotic rage." * "Elevators used to be boring. Now I love them." "They don't try to eat me." Category:Hero Category:Guard